I guess every one rolls this way
by MixedMayhem
Summary: Hey its MixedMayhem here, This is another one of our fac fic. This fan fic is about Aido/Wild and Kaname/Zero its in Yuuki's POV. Hope you enjoy it. This fan fic was by C. go to our profile to see who C is.


AIDO and WILD & KANAME and ZERO

From yukie's point of view

Fan Fiction

I guess everyone rolls that way

I could see the moon dorm; finally I had gotten this far without seeing any of the day class students. Plus Zero had just disappeared right after dinner so I couldn't ask him to come with me. But it's not like he would want to come anyway I just figured I ask.

I stopped slowly looking around, some of the day class girls always snooped around here to get a better look at the night class, because according to them every one in the night class was beautiful. But really there was only one beautiful person in the night class and that was Kaname.

I pulled one of the big old oak doors open and let myself in. I closed the door behind me and stepped into a medium sized hall. I could hear noises coming from the huge living room. It sounded like quiet mumbling. Maybe it was Kaname? I hurriedly walked into the room. But I stopped short tripping forward; it wasn't Kaname that was in the room.

There were two people on the couch. One of the two people was sitting with the other person in their lap. The first person I recognized as Akatsuki Kain or other known as wild. But I couldn't really who the other person was. Wild had his eyes closed and couldn't see me. The others persons back was towards me. The other person was a guy they were wearing the night class guy uniform.

Wow I had no idea that Wild rolled that way. But I found out who was making that noise it was Wild. Closer I walked to them. Still I was unsure of what to do. I had never seen two guys go at it before. It was strange and interesting at the same time.

"Oh yes, yes" Wild uttered wrapping his arms around the other persons back.

I froze I didn't know if I should just leave or ask Wild were Kaname was? I really couldn't look at them anymore it was getting awkward for me. So I looked at the big stair case behind them, which was the destination I was heading.

I started walking towards the stairs and wasn't looking where I was going and tripped on the tassels of the rug. I fell landing hard on my knees with a bang, pain shot up my legs. I didn't know if I was able to get up, but I had to find Kaname.

Slowly I brought myself to my feet. At the same time I was getting up the boy who was sitting on Wild looked up blood all on his lips, fangs extended. His eyes widened as he saw me standing there. This boy was Hanabusa Aido, wow what another surprise. I stumbled forward and almost fell again because of shock.

"Yuki ummmmm what are you ummmm doing here? Aido asked, I could see a pink flush creep up his neck. He wiped blood from his lips.

Wild turned halfway around to look at me too. I didn't know Wild real well but what I did know was that he was one of Kaname's good friends and that he was quiet and more reserved. The times I've seen him with the day class girls he faun over them. But maybe it was all an act to cover up what he was really doing. This was just too much for me. Wild didn't say anything to me and I didn't expect him to.

"Well I umm I ah I well oh" I couldn't get my words straight as I pointed to me then the stairs then me again. Aido Smiled, Wild turned back around.

"Kaname is up stairs" He laughed, he must have mind reading skills because that was good. I didn't even say anything about Kaname and he knew.

I bowed to him then quickly turned and ran up the stairs. This sudden shock to me made me speechless. I turned down the hall trying to erase what I had just seen from my mind. But really what had I seen? That I couldn't even explain to myself.

Slowly I stopped in front of Kaname's door. It was slightly ajar. My legs still hurt from that fall but I couldn't stop now. I stepped forward and knocked on the door. A second passed Kaname didn't say anything or he didn't say I could come in.

"Kaname" I knocked again. Still nothing, that's odd. Kaname should be in his room he didn't have anywhere to go this vacation like the other vampires in the night class. The day class didn't have vacation this term.

"Kaname I'm coming in" I lightly pushed on the door and stepped in the room. I noticed that only one lamp was on so it was dimly lit and there was a lump in the bed. Kaname was probably sleeping.

Dhu why didn't I think of that before, how stupid could I get, all just sit on the end of the bed and wait till he woke up. I walked over to the side of the bed and sat down.

The bed sunk under me slightly. I busied myself with looking around Kaname's room, it was really plain and the walls were covered in dark paint.

All of a sudden the covers flipped up to reveal who was in the bed. My first thought it was Kaname, but that's not who else I found with Kaname. Zero was with him, and they only had boxers on.

All I could do was stair right at Zero, how? What? When? Why? Was he with Kaname and why did they only have partial clothing on? My head was spinning in circles, my heart was beating wildly and my ears had a slight ring in them. Zero what? How? When? I found something out about both Zero and Kaname that I didn't know until now. They were lovers. But that explains why Zero was always disappearing at odd times. He was here messing around and getting it on with Kaname. I felt dizzy and sick. I knew know that my best friend was going behind my back to get with the man (well vampire) I loved. At this point I forgot why I had even come here to see Kaname, I really wished I hadn't. First I see Aido and Wild going at it. Now I find Kaname and Zero together in the same bed practically naked. And Kaname was still sleeping thank god. I didn't I could handle him knowing that I knew about him and Zero.

"Yuki! What the fu-k? How did you get in here? "Zero said eyes wide, he was obviously upset. And I didn't blame him either. If I was Zero I would be upset too.

But I couldn't take it, I snapped. There was just too much gay for me in one day. I didn't answer Zero because I couldn't. all I wanted to do was run from the room crying but that wasn't going to happen.

"Yuki are you going to answer me" was the last thing I heard Zero say before I fell off the bed and passed out


End file.
